In Plain Sight Roblox Wiki
In Plain Sight In Plain Sight '''is stealth team based game created by a group called all_duck on 7/7/2016, with the revamped version created on 2/27/2019. The game is based off of two teams: Thieves and Cameras. '''Game description (original) I am currently working to remake this game. Follow my Twitter below to keep updated. ___________________________________________________________________ Smile, your death will be on camera. In Plain Sight is a game based upon two teams: the Thieves and the Camera. The Thief's job is to avoid the camera and steal items around the map. The Camera's job is to locate any thieves and shoot them. A thief can be identified by a moving character. The Camera earns $500 for every thief killed and the thief earns any money he can bring to an exit. Game description (revamp) Smile, your death will be on camera. In High Definition, that is. Happy Halloween guys! Duck and I have spent a long time trying to get this update out, so we hope u like it :). This update includes many things like new outfits and cameras that can be gotten from cards or hidden pumpkins in each map. The lobby and intros have also been re-skinned along with some bug fixes (and some new ones probably). Thanks to all who helped us test and supported us so far! We want to add much more to the game, so stay tuned via social media below. We will try our best to keep you guys updated! How to play Before the round starts one person (sometimes two people in the revamp) will randomly be picked as a cameraman and the rest will be thieves. After everything has loaded in, the thieves and camera man are deployed and the round starts In the revamp, before the roles are given out, everyone in the server will be given a choice to either watch the starting intros or not. Once the vote is done, the roles are given out. If enough players picked "yes" on the vote, the intros will play for everyone for their respective roles when the round is ready to start. If enough players picked "no" on the vote, only the starting cutscenes will play. When the intros/starting cutscenes end, the round begins and the thieves and cameras are deployed. Everyone is given 3 minutes to their job The thieves objectives are to steal as many items and bring them to an exit point while avoiding being caught by the cameras until reinforcements arrives (revamp). The amount of money you get from stealing items is how much you will receive when the round ends. The camera's objectives is stop the thieves from stealing items by zapping them until they are down before reinforcements arrive (revamp). Cameraman get money for everytime they down someone. The amount of money you get from zapping thieves is how much you receive when the round ends After the 3 minutes are over, the round would end and everyone will be teleported back into the lobby. In the revamp, after the 3 minutes are over, an announcement will say that reinforcements are arriving and thieves need to evacuate through an exit point in 30 seconds. If a thief fail to leave within that time range, they will caught as if they were zapped by a camera. Once the round ends, a GUI will show much money a player has made from their respective job before being down or the round ends. In the revamp, players that were caught by the cameraman or failed to leave before reinforcements arrived will be shown in the ending scene holding a sign saying the username of the person who was caught and a random reason before waking off screen and showing the next player(s). Anybody who escaped will be shown after that ending scene dancing on a random location near a campfire. If no one was caught, instead, a timberweed will be flying across the ending scene instead and the other ending scene has no difference. After the whole game ends, you are given an intermission to change disguises/cameras or buy new ones Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse